iQuit iCarly mi version
by allison morrison
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sam hubiera caído del andamio? ahora ella se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte y tiene que encontrar la manera de ayudar a sus amigos a dejarla ir para poder descansar en paz. El problema es que ella aun no esta lista para irse y ahora necesita encontrar algo por lo que aferrarse a la vida ¿lograra ayudar a sus amigos y al mismo tiempo salvarse ella misma?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera historia aquí así que por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo. La historia es acerca de un final alternativo del episodio "iQuit ¡Carly"**

**Desclaimer: ¡carly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Solo esta historia**

Sam acababa de salvar a Carly de una muerte segura y ahora ambas se encontraban esperando la cuerda que Spencer les lanzaría para por fin salir de tan riesgosa situación en la que ahora se encontraban. ¿Cómo es que ambas chicas se encontraban colgando del andamio de limpieza? Simple: por una estúpida pelea. A ninguna de las chicas les gustaba pelear y menos por cosas tan insignificantes como lo era esta pelea, lástima que lo reconocieron hasta ese momento y ambas estaban tan asustadas que no podían ni hablar casi

-Ca-Carly…-comenzó a decir Sam

-¿si Sam?-respondió Carly la cual estaba abrazada de uno de los cables que aún mantenía sujeto al andamio

-perdón-dijo esto casi como un suspiro

Carly no tuvo tiempo de responder porque en ese momento Spencer lanzo la cuerda la cual cayó encima de Sam haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayó. Carly ni siquiera se inmuto por hacer algo por su mejor amiga, se encontraba en estado de shock.

-¡NO, SAM!-gritaron Freddie, Spencer, Fleck y Dave respectivamente, todos llorando

Freddie en ese momento bajo corriendo por las escaleras seguido de Fleck

-¡espera!-gritó Spencer deteniendo a Freddie por la playera

-¡¿Qué!?-respondió Freddie totalmente frustrado

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer cuando llegues abajo?

-yo…yo no lo sé-y dicho eso continuo corriendo

Dave negó con la cabeza totalmente pálido y después se volvió a Spencer

-llama a emergencias, yo me encargare de rescatar a Carly-dijo Spencer en un hilo de voz

Dave asintió frenéticamente y después salió corriendo en busca de un teléfono

Spencer volvió a asomarse a la ventana donde tenía vista de su hermana pequeña

-¡Carly!-grito Spencer pues Carly aún estaba en estado de shock y tenía la mirada perdida

-¡Carly, escúchame!-suplico Spencer

Carly apenas movió la cabeza hacia su hermano

-¿aun tienes la cuerda contigo?

Carly solo asintió

-sujétala, te sacare de ahí-prometió Spencer

La morena miró la cuerda con resentimiento, pero aun así la sujeto y se aseguró de ella. Spencer con todas sus fuerzas tiro de la cuerda hasta que por fin pudo sacar a su hermana. En ese momento el sonido de las sirenas comenzó a romper el silencio

-Spence-dijo Carly

-¿sí?

-¿fue mi culpa?

-claro que no…

En ese momento Carly por fin reacciono y comenzó a llorar sin control, Spencer la abrazo y comenzó a llorar también

Cuando Freddie y Fleck llegaron abajo la ambulancia ya se encontraba llevando a Sam en una camilla, Freddie intento acercarse pues tenía miedo de que su mejor amiga estuviera muerta pero en ese momento un par de policías detuvieron a Fleck y Freddie

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto uno de los policías

-somos…somos sus…amigos-respondió Fleck

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto el segundo policía

-mi nombre es Flack y él es Freddie

-¿estaban con ella cuando ocurrió el accidente?

-oficial, creo que Fleck puede responder a sus preguntas mejor que yo…si me disculpan…-dijo Fredie por primera vez y salió corriendo en dirección a la ambulancia

-niño, no puedes acercarte aquí-dijo una enfermera

-¿ella está bien?

-está viva, si es a lo que te refieres-respondió cortante la enfermera. A Freddie le sorprendió la falta de tacto de la mujer

-¿puedo ir con ella?

-¿eres su familiar?

-sí, soy su…hermano

-de acuerdo, sube, pero si muere en el camino será tu responsabilidad, está muy delicada

De solo de imaginárselo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo pero aun así asintió y subió a la ambulancia

El camino al hospital fue, para Freddie el más largo, incómodo y terrorífico viaje que jamás había hecho, ya que durante el camino Sam estuvo a punto de morir dos veces, aunque solo fueron cinco minutos de camino. Una vez en el hospital se llevaron a Sam a urgencias y Freddie se quedó en el pasillo rezando que salvaran a su mejor amiga.

**Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo, por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, gracias por leer. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar la historia pero bueno he tenido algunos demasiados problemas que no me dejaban pensar pero eso ya se los explicare más tarde por ahora disfruten el segundo capítulo de mi historia **

Marisa Benson se encontraba haciendo su turno en el hospital cuando de repente un tumulto muy grande se armó en la sala de emergencias. Varios doctores y enfermeras se juntaban alrededor de una camilla donde aparentemente estaba una joven en un muy mal estado

-oye Tina, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando por allá?- preguntó Marisa al ver la cara de horror de los médicos que atendían a la joven

-no estoy muy segura, al parecer una chica cayo de un andamio de limpieza, aunque no estoy segura de que altura cayo. Al parecer fue un milagro que sobreviviera

-vaya, que tragedia. Los niños de ahora y sus juegos

-sí, lo sé, pero me da mucha lastima esta niña ¿sabes? Después de todo es tan joven, incluso era famosa

-¿Famosa?-preguntó incrédula la señora Benson

-sí, tenía un web show ¿Cómo se llama? Mm… algo como icarly o algo así

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!

En ese momento la señora Benson se acercó a la camilla donde estaba la chica y pudo reconocerla al fin, se trataba de Samanta, la chica que molestaba día y noche a su Freddie

-Marisa ¿estás bien?-preguntó su amiga al verla tan alterada

-¡claro que no! Esta chica es amiga de mi Freddie… ¡tengo que usar el teléfono! Voy a llamarle para ver si él está bien ¡puede que también le haya pasado algo! Oh por dios ¡esta niña es una delincuente juvenil! Siempre metiéndose en problemas…-dijo muy alterada y rápido la señora Benson mientras salía de la sala

Cuando salía por el pasillo choco con alguien

-disculpe señora- se disculpó el joven con el que acababa de chocar

-¡oh por dios, Freddie!

-mamá…-Freddie no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la señora Benson lo estaba abrazando preocupadamente

-¡hijo! Dios mío estaba tan preocupada… ¿estás bien? ¿Estas lastimado? ¡Oh Freddie! Creí que a ti también te había pasado algo ¿sabes? Pero ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Tu amiga, la chica Puckett está ahí adentro y… ¡oh, esta tan mal! Pobrecilla ¿Qué paso?

-mamá… estoy bien, tranquila…-de nuevo la señora Benson lo interrumpió

-dime hijo ¿estabas con ella? ¡Dios mío, Freddie! Te he dicho que ella es mala para ti y…

-¡mamá! Tranquila de acuerdo, no tengo nada. Fue un accidente, pero dime ¿Cómo esta ella?

-¡un accidente! Vamos inmediatamente a que un doctor te haga una revisión, aunque sea rápida…

-¡no mamá! Yo no estuve ahí ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero sabes cómo esta Sam

La señora Benson se tranquilizó un poco y después de un largo suspiro dijo

-está bastante mal, apenas la reconocí… pero tranquilo hijo, los médicos están haciendo lo posible por estabilizarla antes de que le hagan las pruebas necesarias y saber bien que es lo que tiene… necesito que me cuentes bien que es lo que ocurrió ¡estoy tan asustada!

Freddie tragó saliva. Para que su madre se alterara tanto de verdad debía estar mal Sam, bueno, él la había visto pero ¿Qué sabia él de medicina? Lo único que había visto era mucha sangre y golpes. No estaba seguro de lo que su mamá sabía pero quería averiguarlo

-de acuerdo, te diré todo pero aquí no, vamos a la cafetería

Marisa asintió y ambos se fueron

Freddie trato de la forma más rápida de contarle toda la historia, desde la pelea de Carly con Sam hasta el momento en el que ambas se subieron al andamio con la idea de hacer algunas tomas de la ciudad de noche y como el andamio se rompió haciendo que su mejor amiga cayera. También omitió algunos detalles para que la historia no sonara tan mal y su madre no lo regañara tanto. Después de todo Freddie dio un largo suspiro, para él tampoco había sido fácil revivir toda la historia. Marisa trato de consolar a su hijo pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos el doctor volvió a llamar a Marisa y esta tuvo que dejar a su hijo solo de nuevo

Dos horas después llego Spencer con Gibby

-Hey- saludo Gibby sin ganas

-hola Gibs- respondió Freddie

-que hay Freddie- saludo Spencer

-¿ya hay noticias de Sam?-pregunto Gibby

Freddie solo negó con la cabeza

-¿Dónde está Carly?-preguntó Freddie al ver que su amiga no estaba

-se quedó en casa con Fleck y Dave, está demasiado alterada y pensé que sería mejor que se quedara a dormir allá- explicó Spencer

Después todos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio que fue roto por la llegada de la mamá de Sam y Melanie

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- exigió saber Pam

-está en urgencias, aun no sé qué es lo que tiene- respondió Freddie

-¡oh por dios, Freddie! ¿Está muy grave?-preguntó Melanie

Freddie sintió un golpe en el estómago, Melanie era casi igual a Sam y viéndola ahí por un momento creyó que era Sam. No pudo responderle y solo asintió. Eso solo sirvió para hacer que Melanie tuviera un ataque de histeria y comenzara a balbucear un montón de cosas sin sentido sobre lo mucho que quería a su hermana y lo mucho que le preocupaba, después Pam se hartó de ella y la callo. Después ambas se fueron a sentar algo apartadas del resto

FREDDIE POV

Pasaron algunas horas más, no estaba seguro de cuantas horas, dos o tres tal vez y entre cada minuto que pasaba más me preocupaba ¿y si había muerto? No, no es posible, si hubiera muerto los doctores ya hubieran dicho algo ¿no? Mi mamá me hubiera avisado, a menos que tuviera miedo de avisarme ¿y si murió después de que llegó y los doctores no decían nada solo porque sabían que mi madre era una enfermera de ahí y les preocupaba mi reacción? No, tampoco es posible. Sam no está muerta, ella no murió. Me repetí varias veces eso, pero después comencé de nuevo a preocuparme, si tardaba tanto es porque de verdad estaba grave ¿Qué esperaba? La había visto caer desde el andamio, pero ¿Qué tan grave está Sam? Muy grave, mi madre lo había dicho ¿y si moría? ¡Basta! Debo dejar de pensar en eso, Sam es fuerte. Saldrá de aquí viva, tiene que hacerlo… por mí.

GENERAL POV

Finalmente salió el doctor, inmediatamente Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, Pam y Melanie y se acercaron al doctor

-¿Cómo está mi hija doctor?

-está viva-respondió el doctor tranquilamente

Hubo un suspiro general de alivio pero Freddie no estaba convencido con esa respuesta

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto Freddie

El doctor lo observo un momento analizándolo pero después respondió

-fue difícil, tiene 20 costillas rotas y una de ellas casi se encaja en su pulmón. Su pierna izquierda está rota en tres partes mientras que la derecha está rota también, solo que es una sola fractura. En cuanto a sus brazos, bueno digamos que también están algo rotos y su columna está bastante lastimada también. Perdió aproximadamente cuatro litros de sangre, algunos entre la operación y otros por un golpe que tuvo en la cabeza, por ahora está estable y ya hemos arreglado todo lo que hemos podido pero debido al golpe en su cabeza está en un estado de coma. Aunque no deben preocuparse ya hemos hecho pruebas y creemos que su estado de coma es temporal y no tardara demasiado en despertar- el doctor dijo todo esto con calma y voz apacible pero todos estaban aterrados. Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron tratando de asimilar todo lo que había dicho el doctor. Después de un momento el doctor se disculpó para retirarse

-¡espere!- grito Freddie antes de que el doctor se valla

-¿sí?

-¿podemos verla?

-por ahora no, mañana podrán verla

-gracias-dijo Melanie al doctor y después ella y Pam volvieron a sus lugares apartadas del resto

-chicos, creo que será mejor que vayan a sus casas-dijo Spencer- aquí no ganaran nada en quedarse. Yo también iré a ver a Carly

Freddie y Gibby se miraron por un momento, Spencer tenía razón, pero aun así Freddie se sentía mal de dejar a Sam ahí

-creo que tienes razón-dijo Gibby

-vámonos Freddie- dijo Spencer

Freddie vacilo un poco pero finalmente acepto

-solo le diré a mamá que me voy con ustedes y ahorita vuelvo

Freddie corrió hasta la recepción y pidió hablar con su mamá, un minuto después le aviso que se iría con Spencer y que le llamara si pasara algo

POV SAM

¿Han escuchado alguna vez la frase "vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos"? bueno, mientras caía tuve una sensación igual a esa. Paso prácticamente toda mi vida frente a mis ojos; papá y mamá peleando cuando era pequeña, cuando papá se fue de la casa, cuando Melanie ganó esa estúpida beca y me dejo sola, después cuando conocí a Carly, cuando comenzamos a hacer el show junto con Freddie y todos nos hicimos amigos, el recuerdo de mi primer beso con Freddie, y finalmente la pelea de Carly y yo antes de esto. Todo en un segundo

Cerré mis ojos mientras caía, tenía miedo de abrirlos y sentía el viento golpeando fuertemente mi piel, después termine mi caída y aterrice en el piso. Lo raro es que no dolió, no sentí ni siquiera nada, solo que ya no sentía el viento. Intente abrir mis ojos pero no pude ¿estaba muerta? No, no sabía cómo es que no había muerto pero no me sentía muerta. Sentí una sensación tibia en mi cabeza y mis oídos y un sabor amargo invadiendo mi boca. Sangre. Trate de moverme pero tampoco pude, de repente sentí un feo dolor en mis piernas y brazos y cada vea era más difícil respirar. Cálmate, pensé. Después escuche un ruido lejano, ambulancias quizás, pero parecían estar a kilómetros de donde estaba yo, seguía tranquilizándome a mí misma pero estaba aterrada. Luego de un segundo sentí a varias manos colocándome en una camilla, pero todo parecía tan irreal, luego escuche una voz, me sonaba tan familiar y quería ir hacia ella pero de nuevo el dolor me invadió todo el cuerpo y solté algo parecido a un gemido

Después sentí como la ambulancia comenzaba a avanzar, estaba cansada y ya no podía seguir respirando más, estuve a punto de darme por vencida cuando escuche de nuevo esa voz, no dijo nada que pudiera entender, solo murmuro algo, pero me basto para tratar de respirar de nuevo. Quería pedirle que hablara pero me sentía incapaz de hacer algo. Así paso el camino entero al hospital, yo dándome por vencida y el quejido de miedo de aquella voz que me hacía volver a la realidad y querer seguir viva. Cuando llegue al hospital sentí como me bajaban de la ambulancia en la camilla y me entraban en el hospital. Luego de un rato solo sentía a varios ojos observándome y los gritos ahogados de enfermeras que lo único que hacían es que me diera más miedo del que ya tenía y yo solo quería escuchar la voz de nuevo. Sentí que alguien me encajaba una aguja y después comencé a relajarme, pero sentía que eso estaba mal. No quería que me sedaran porque tenía miedo de no volver a despertar pero al cabo de un minuto ya estaba dormida

Desperté en un cuarto blanco. Totalmente blanco, y no distinguía donde acababan las paredes-si es que tenía- o donde estaba el techo. Después vi una puerta entreabierta en el fondo del cuarto, me acerque a ella con cautela pero entre más me acercaba más lejos parecía estar. Finalmente me rendí y me quede sentada en mi sitio

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte a la nada con la esperanza de que alguien o algo me respondiera pero no hubo ninguna respuesta

Bien, pensé, debe haber alguna otra salida de este estúpido lugar que no sea esa puerta, solo tengo que encontrarlo. Decidida empecé a caminar al lado contrario pero apenas di unos cuantos pasos cuando el suelo se rompió bajo mis pies y caí. Esta vez no cerré los ojos y cuando termine de caer estaba en casa, pero estaba sola y abandonada, como si nadie hubiese estado ahí en años

-¿espumita? ¡Espumita, dónde estás maldito gato!-llame

De repente salió de debajo de mi cama espumita, se acercó a mí a paso lento y me miraba como cuando tenía hambre y quería que le diera de comer. Me incline a acariciarlo y él se dejó mimar, después de un tiempo le dije

-¿Dónde está la loca de mi madre?

-en el hospital, con tu otra tu- respondió el gato. Solté un grito aterrador y me aleje lo más posible de él

El gato rio

-¿por qué me preguntas, si no esperas que te responda?-pregunto burlón el gato

Respire hondo tratando de asimilar que espumita hablaba pero después me enoje. No es posible que un tonto gato se ría de mí

-los gatos no hablan-dije firmemente

-no frente a los humanos-contraataco

-¿estás diciendo que todo el tiempo pudiste hablar?

- claro, niña tonta

-hey-reclame

-como sea, de todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en un hospital medio muerta- dijo el gato

-eso creo, me caí-dije como si eso explicara todo-¿Cómo salgo de este lugar?

-por la puerta-dijo simplemente espumita

Voltee a ver la puerta pero esta puerta no es la misma puerta que mi casa, es la misma puerta que estaba en el cuarto blanco

-no puedo salir por esa puerta

-es porque no estas lista, tienes miedo

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?

-eso, mi niña, lo tendrás que averiguar tú, pero ten en cuenta que una vez que atravieses la puerta no será fácil volver

Esa respuesta me asusto ¿Por qué quería volver a ese horrible cuarto blanco, o a mi casa abandonada? Pero tuve la tentación de que se refería a algo más que solo volver al cuarto

**Bueno, este fue el capítulo, sé que esta algo raro y loco pero si tienen alguna duda no duden en decirme. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero desde ahora prometo actualizar una vez por semana. Solo que durante este tiempo pareció como si los dioses se hubieran aburrido y jugaran conmigo para entretenerse, pero no fue nada divertido para mí. Como sea de nuevo gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un review. Si dejan reviews prometo chocolates *_* **

**Ok no pero aun así déjenlo**

**Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Besos bye **


	3. Chapter 3

POV SAM

Me quede sentada en mi casa, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, estaba aburrida y comenzaba a desesperarme ¿Dónde está Espumita? Quería que volviera y me explicara todo de nuevo, pero nunca volvió

Trate de recordar lo que me había dicho… primero dijo que mi madre estaba en el hospital con mi otra yo ¿a quién se refería con eso? quizá se tratara de Melanie, ella es algo así como mi otra yo ¿no? Es mi gemela. ¿O tal vez se refería a mí misma? A mi cuerpo, que está en el hospital… ¡diablos! Solo logro confundirme más de lo que estoy

Me levante del sitio donde estaba y comencé a caminar por mi casa, o la versión abandonada de mi casa, o lo que sea, bueno ustedes ya entienden pero fuera a donde fuera terminaba siempre en mi sala, justo delante de la puerta

"tienes miedo". Eso fue lo que me dijo mi gato antes de irse, y lo peor es que tenía razón, tenía miedo de que esa puerta fuera alguna entrada hacia la muerte o algo así, y que tal vez jamás volviera a ver a mis amigos de nuevo ni nada, pero además Espumita dijo que esa era la única forma de salir, creo que no tengo otra opción. Además soy Sam Pucket y no le tengo miedo a nada. Respire hondo y me acerque a la puerta, esta vez no se fue alejando y finalmente termine cruzando la puerta

Al principio me arrepentí por completo, lo primero que vi fue a mí misma acostada en una cama de hospital, parecía una momia de tantas vendas. Después me di cuenta que había alguien más en el cuarto, era Melanie

Estaba ahí sentada en un banco justo al lado de mi camilla leyendo un libro en voz alta, como si estuviera leyéndomelo a mí

-"Es una verdad muy reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna necesita una esposa"-leyó Melanie e inmediatamente reconocí el libro que me estaba leyendo, "orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen. Ese libro Melanie me lo envió un día como regalo de cumpleaños. Generalmente nunca me ha gustado leer pero ese libro simplemente me llamo la atención y cuando lo comencé a leer me encanto, no lo sé, tal vez sea porque me siento identificada con él. Me alegro mucho que Melanie me leyera ese libro, ella es la única que sabe lo mucho que me gusta ese libro

Lo mejor sería que me quedara ahí, escuchando a Melanie leerme pero tenía la necesidad de salir de ahí, ver a Freddie y Carly, también quería ver a Spencer, Gibby, Fleck y Dave, así que me salí del cuarto y me encamine por los pasillos del hospital hasta que una voz muy conocida cruzo por el pasillo de al lado. Corrí hasta donde escuche la voz y vi ahí a Freddie, Spencer y Gibby hablando sin ánimos cada uno con un sándwich en la mano

-entonces Carly no quiso venir- dijo Gibby como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión

-aún no está lista, se siente muy culpable-respondió Spencer

-aun no puedo creer que esos tipos te robaran tu bote Spence-dijo Gibby en tono melancólico

-sí, ni yo-dijo él en el mismo tono- en cuanto Sam salga de esta iré a reclamar mi bote

-hey Freddie, creo que deberías ir a casa un tiempo y dormir, pareces un zombi

-sí Freddie, Gibbs tiene razón, no te has ido a casa durante dos días-dijo Spence

No pude evitar sentirme rara al escuchar eso, no estoy segura de lo que soy en este momento pero apuesto que si estuviera en mi cuerpo me hubiera sonrojado

-no lo sé, no me gustaría dejar a Sam sola aquí-vacilo Freddie

-pero no está sola, en este momento Melanie esta con ella, además nosotros nos quedaremos y en cualquier momento llegara su madre, está bien, tú necesitas descansar

Freddie suspiro

-bien, pero volveré en un par de horas

Gibby y Spencer asintieron en aprobación y Freddie salió del hospital. Al llegar a la sala de espera me sorprendió ver a tantas personas conocidas ahí. Estaba Wendy, Tasha, incluso Griffin y algunos más de la escuela, ¿era coincidencia o estaban ahí por mí?

-Freddie-llamo Wendy

-¿sí?

-¿Cómo esta Sam?-pregunto

-mejor, creo

-¿su hermana ya se fue? Es que Tasha y yo queríamos verla

-no, aún sigue ahí, creo que se tardara un par de horas más

Conociendo a Melanie un par de horas más era poco, más aun cuando está leyendo

-bien, gracias-dijo Wendy claramente decepcionada

Freddie asintió y volvió a irse

No pude evitar sentirme agradecida con Wendy, Tasha y todos los que estaban ahí, la mayoría de ellos no eran mis amigos, pero eran de las personas con las que generalmente huía de la escuela o nos las ingeniábamos para librarnos de detención o tareas, quizá después de todo, tal vez si podría considerarlos como amigos

Seguí a Freddie hasta su casa. No sé porque lo hice, simplemente sentí la necesidad de hacerlo

Al llegar a su departamento él se quitó los zapatos y entro directo a su baño. Me detuve en seco en su cuarto, me senté en su cama y espere a que saliera de bañar. Afortunadamente cuando salió ya estaba vestido y se acostó en su cama atravesándome

Casi de inmediato quedo dormido, no pude evitar la necesidad de recostarme a su lado, aunque sonara extraño, pero aun así me acosté, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo, técnicamente ni siquiera estaba ahí así que le hice caso a mi instinto y me recosté. Cuando me recosté a su lado él puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura como si supiera que estaba ahí, no me importo, de hecho me sentía bastante bien

Paso el tiempo, no sé cuánto la verdad, tal vez cuatro o cinco horas cuando Freddie por fin se despertó, al despertar alejo su mano lentamente, como si quisiera no molestarme o al menos así se me figuro. Entonces me percate que el de verdad sentía mi presencia, quizá y a lo mejor también podría oírme, además no perdía nada al intentarlo

-Freddie-dije

El miro hacia mi dirección pero después parpadeo y volvió a lo suyo

-Freddie, aquí estoy. No me ignores

De nuevo volteo pero tan rápido como volteo se volvió a su lugar

-FREDUARDO MIRAME, AQUÍ ESTOY-exigí

-¿Sam?-dijo primero confuso, después negó con la cabeza- debo haberme vuelto loco

**Bien hasta aquí les dejo, ya sé que fue muy corto pero simplemente no me sentí inspirada hoy, y eso fue porque no me dejaron ningún review… díganme ¿enserio soy tan mala? Me encanta escribir pero si para la próxima semana no tengo ningún nuevo review me temo que dejare de escribir esta historia **** así que si de verdad te gusta esta historia o crees que deba continuarla coméntalo aquí porque si no como ya dije, la dejare hasta aquí**

**Bueno eso fue todo, nos vemos la próxima (tal vez…)**


	4. Chapter 4

POV SAM

Decidí dejar a Freddie por ahora, tenía la sensación de que si seguía insistiendo en verdad lo volvería loco, y no quería eso

Cuando salimos de casa de Freddie, él se fue derecho al hospital, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de volver ahí así que entre a casa de Carly para ver cómo estaba. Atravesé la puerta y me encontré en el apartamento de los Shay con Carly dormida en el sillón de la sala. La observe por un momento y me sorprendí de lo mal que estaba: tenía su pelo totalmente enmarañado y mojado como si acabase de salir de la ducha y unas profundas y oscuras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, además que seguía usando la pijama y estaba dormida alrededor de envoltorios de comida-pizza, frituras, refrescos- . No fue hasta que vi que en sus manos tenía el control de la tele que me percate que la tele estaba prendida

_-y en otras noticias, seguimos con el accidente que tuvo la conductora del popular web show, ¡Carly, Sam Pucket. Aún no hemos podido entrevistar a ninguno de sus familiares pero hay rumores de que la chica allá muerto, ¿Qué opinas de esto Travis?_

Trague saliva. Estaban hablando de mí en las noticias y no solo eso, estaban hablando de mi "supuesta muerte"

_-me parece lamentable Jack, una chica tan joven y bonita muerta, aunque bueno, solo es un rumor ¿cierto? Bien, hoy por la mañana un fan nos ha enviado este video donde se ve la caída de la chica desde el andamio de limpieza. ¡Pon el video Rose! _

Y comenzaron a rodar el video. Mi estómago se revolvió al verme a mí misma cayendo del andamio. Desde el video parecía una muñeca cayendo. Apague la tele horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver y en ese momento apareció Spencer entrando por la puerta

Spencer suspiro melancólicamente al ver a Carly en ese estado y después se acercó a ella con la intensión de despertarla

-hey Carly, despierta-susurro Spencer mientras agitaba su hombro. Carly tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, no parecía cansada pero si harta, como si eso se hubiera convertido en una rutina

-¿Qué quieres Spencer?-respondió Carly entre dientes

-quiero que te levantes de este montón de basura y vayas al hospital conmigo

-¡ya te dije que no puedo Spencer!-respondió Carly irritada. En su tono de voz estaba ese titubeo que siempre tiene antes de ponerse a llorar

-¿Por qué, Carly? ¿Por qué no quieres salir de aquí?-Spencer subió su tono de voz una o dos octavas más de lo normal

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –respondió Carly mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a las escaleras

-no puedes seguir así, Carly Shay- parecía más a una orden que a una petición

-¡estoy harta de ti Spencer! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!

-¡sí lo soy, Carly! ¡Soy tu hermano!

-de acuerdo, ¿quieres saber porque no voy al hospital, eh? Porque la culpa es demasiado grande Spencer. ¡Ambas quedamos atrapadas y ella cayó después de salvarme la vida! La vida es una mierda… ¿Por qué soy yo la que está aquí parada y no Sam? Yo debería estar al borde de la muerte, no ella…-en ese momento Carly se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Spencer trato de acercársele pero ella se apartó y subió corriendo hasta su cuarto

-chicas…-dijo Spencer, aunque también tenía la voz entrecortada. Suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto, supongo que a dormir

Quería ir tras Carly y decirle que no era su culpa nada de esto, pero recordé que Freddie pensó que se estaba volviendo loco y probablemente Carly ya estaba al borde de la locura, en vez de eso salí del edificio y me encamine hasta mi casa

A medio camino comenzó a llover y fue hasta entonces que añore poder sentir la lluvia. Cada vez que me sentía irritada o molesta me gustaba salir a caminar bajo la lluvia, de alguna forma me tranquilizaba. Pero ahora la lluvia me atravesaba-al igual que todo-y no podía sentir ni siquiera una sola gota

Llegue a casa bastante rápido. Al llegar me encontré con mi mamá en la mesa de la cocina con una botella de licor en la mano, ya estaba ebria y si mi vista no me engañaba, estaba llorando. Estaba a punto de acercarme a ella y tratar de hablar o hacer algo para que dejase de tomar cuando note que algo estaba bajo mis pies. Espumita

-hey, chico-salude- ¿puedes hablarme?

Espere una respuesta pero no la tuve

-oh, vamos estúpido gato. Tienes varias preguntas que responderme

El gato siguió caminando bajo mis pies, casi como si se burlara de mí. Me harte de rogarle y le tire una patada, aunque sabía que era inútil porque lo atravesaría. Pero no lo atravesé y espumita termino a algunos metros más lejos de mí y gimiendo de dolor

-¡cállate, maldito gato!-grito mi madre desde la cocina

_-grosera_- respondió Espumita en mi mente

-quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas

De nuevo Espumita no respondió pero señalo con la vista a mi mamá y lo comprendí

-vamos al ático-sugerí. Espumita pareció conforme con mi sugerencia y se dirigió al ático junto conmigo

El ático era el último lugar en mi casa a donde me gustaría ir, pero vamos, me dirigía a hablar con mi propio gato ¿Qué tan raro era eso?

-bien, niña ¿Qué quieres saber?

Vacile. Tenía como un millón de preguntas que hacerle pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Me decidí por una fácil

-¿Quién es mi otra yo?

El garo rio

-¿enserio?

-¿ves que tengo cara de broma?

Espumita me observo por un momento

-es esta chica, la que es igual a ti

-¿Melanie?

-aja

Bien eso aclaro más o menos nada de lo que me estaba pasando

-¿Qué soy yo en este momento?

-eres tú. Tu alma, solo que sin un cuerpo

-¿Por qué?

-Sammy… ¿sabes quién soy yo? ¿O por qué yo soy el único con quien puedes hablar?

Negué con la cabeza

-tu vida está llegando a su fin, niña- dijo el gato melancólicamente- tu hora de irte se está acercando

No pude evitar sentir un escalofrió en mí. Trate de hablar pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta

-explícate- logre balbucear esa única palabra

Esperaba que el gato comenzara a reírse o me respondiera alguna cosa sarcástica pero me equivoque. Espumita parecía comprender mi frustración

-bien… cuando caíste del andamio, bueno, no debiste sobrevivir- hizo una pausa para que pudiera comprenderlo y después continuo- el hecho que no hayas muerto fue un milagro. Al parecer los cielos creyeron que aun debías quedarte aquí otro tiempo más… tienes… varias tareas que cumplir antes de irte- de nuevo pauso pero esta vez esperaba una respuesta. Trate de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar pero mi cabeza no podía formular ni siquiera una sola palabra

-¿tareas?- repetí, ya que fue lo más inteligente que pude decir

-sí, tareas… claro que no me refiero a todos los trabajos atrasados de la escuela- volvió a su tono sarcástico

Ese tono fue lo que necesite para obligar a mi mente a trabajar de nuevo y dejar de balbucear tonterías, porque soy demasiado orgullosa para dejar que un gato de burle de mi

-lo sé-respondí molesta

-bien, comienzas a entender

-¿Qué clase de tareas?

De nuevo Espumita rio

-al parecer tus seres cercanos no podrían sobrevivir un día si tu mueres, aun no estas muerta y mira cómo se han puesto las cosas

Asentí y el gato continúo

- tienes que ayudarles, hazles comprender que estas a punto de… bueno… tu sabes

De nuevo asentí

-entonces… una vez que logre hacer que ellos comprendan que… moriré… bueno, entonces de verdad moriré

Esta vez fue el turno de Espumita de asentir

Suspire, no sabía que decir

-pero aun tienes otra oportunidad-dijo Espumita en tono medio entusiasmado, medio arrepentido

-¿a qué te refieres?

-tal vez no debí decirte esto…

-habla- exigí

-bien, hay veces en las que las personas como tú, que estaban en una situación similar a la tuya, lograron su cometido y ayudaron a sus seres queridos, pero durante su "misión" lograron encontrar algo a que aferrarse al mundo mortal, algo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que los cielos permitiesen quedarse a aquellas personas aquí ¿entiendes?

-eso creo

-debes encontrar algo, Sammy, algo con el valor suficiente para aferrarte al mundo mortal, y que puedas quedarte aquí

-bien, lo intentare

-debes tomarte esto enserio

-eso hago

-de acuerdo, pero no debes descuidar tu propósito. Ayuda a tus amigos a asimilar que tu tiempo esta contado, si mientras haces eso encuentras algo-o alguien- que te permita aferrarte, bien. Estas adentro de nuevo al mundo mortal

-no suena complicado

-oh Sammy, es más complicado de lo que crees. Porque lo único que te mantiene aferrada aquí son tus amigos y familia, y si ayudas a ellos a dejarte ir, no tendrás nada a que aferrarte ¿entiendes?

-aja- respondí. Esto se estaba poniendo más complicado de lo que creía

-bien… creo que es todo lo que puedo decirte, incluso te he dicho más de la cuenta

Me levante dispuesta a salir del ático cuando una nueva pregunta se formuló en mi cabeza

-espera, Espumita

-¿sí?

-¿Quién diablos eres?

-soy un ángel guardián. Tu ángel guardián

Fruncí el seño

-no es lo que esperabas ¿eh?

Negué con la cabeza

-ya verás después, niña

Hice una mueca de disgusto y mi gato/ángel se dio vuelta para irse

-¡Hey!-grite yo

-¿ahora qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? Ya sabes… dijiste que mi tiempo estaba contado

-¿tiempo? El tiempo es relativo niña. Aquí en el ático ya ha pasado una semana… supongo que el tiempo suficiente para evitar que tus amigos enloquezcan y no puedas hacer nada

-¿Qué pasa si no logro ayudarlos?

-te quedaras aquí, para siempre

**¡Hola! Bien aquí estoy con ustedes otra semana. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el último episodio, gracias a ustedes estoy aquí**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si tienen alguna duda o algo no duden en decirme, sé que este no es el mejor capitulo que hayan leído pero por ahora estoy medio distraída y es lo mejor que pude dar. Prometo mejorar la próxima vez**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

POV SAM

Cuando salí del ático mi madre ya no estaba en casa. Por un momento creí que estaba sola hasta que escuche a alguien tarareando una canción desde mi cuarto, cuando llegue ahí me di cuenta que se trataba de Melanie. Estaba sentada en mi cama cepillándose el pelo mientras tarareaba una canción que no logre reconocer

-¿Sam?- Melanie dejo de cantar su canción repentinamente y volteo al lugar exacto donde estaba yo

-¿puedes verme?- dije sorprendida

-¡Sam! Estas aquí… no, lo siento. Pero puedo sentirte… o quizás enloquecí

-no estás loca-dije- bueno, no del todo espero

-espera…-dijo Melanie repentinamente preocupada- sí estas aquí significa que estas… ¿estas…?

-¡no! No he muerto, si es a lo que te refieres

Melanie se relajo

-¿Cómo puedes…?

-¿sentirte? No lo sé, tal vez es telepatía de gemelas

-genial-dije- creo

-entonces…-dijo Melanie- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-escucha, no estoy muerta, pero casi

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Melanie preocupada

Vacile un poco en contarle, pero después de todo recordé que tenía poco tiempo para hacer lo que me dijo Espumita y entre más rápido comenzara mejor, así que le conté todo lo que había pasado, excepto lo de encontrar algo para aferrarme a la vida. Cuando termine Melanie estaba llorando

-¿morirás?- dijo Melanie aun llorando

-eso creo…

Eso basto para que Melanie llorara aún más

-tranquila Mel…-dije- ya basta de llorar

No funciono. Esto estaba convirtiéndose en algo bastante complicado, incluso yo misma estaba resistiendo las ganas de llorar

-¿no puedes hacer nada para no morir?- Melanie pregunto, aunque más que pregunta parecía que me estaba reclamando

-al parecer no-respondí

Melanie continúo llorando

-¡Basta Melanie!- le dije exasperada- necesito tu ayuda

Melanie se tranquilizó un poco

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- preguntó aun con la voz entrecortada

-ayúdame, tienes que dejarme ir, y ayúdame a que mamá también me deje ir- Diablos eso fue difícil de decir

-Sam… ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

-por favor Melanie

-¡eres mi hermana! No puedo Sammy… ¿de verdad quieres morir?

Esa pregunta fue como una bofetada

-no… no tengo otra opción, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre

Nos quedamos las dos en silencio-bueno más o menos, Melanie seguía sollozando- durante un buen tiempo

-el cuarto se ve más grande ahora- dijo Melanie después de un tiempo

-¿Qué?- dije confundida

-sí, de cuando dormíamos las dos aquí, ¿recuerdas? Hace… ocho años más o menos ¿no?

Suspire

-sí, creo que sí-dije- el tiempo pasa rápido… ¿recuerdas cuando las dos jugábamos a las atrapadas aquí? Siempre ganaba- no pude evitar mi tono de orgullo

-hacías trampa-afirmo Melanie- aunque era divertido

-sí, lo era… hay algunos recuerdos buenos aquí

- y otros muy malos- recordó Melanie- no puedo evitar recordar que nos escondíamos aquí cuando nuestros padres peleaban

No quería recordar eso así que cambie de tema

-¿recuerdas aquella vez en que te jale los pies de noche?- recordé- te orinaste del miedo

-tenía cinco años, y no fue divertido- aunque una sonrisa se asomó en la cara de Melanie

-claro que lo fue

-¿Qué hicieron con mi cama?-pregunto Melanie

-mama la vendió cuando te fuiste

-lo lamento- dijo Melanie

-¿el qué?

-el dejarte aquí, sola

-no importa

-sí, yo sé que si te importa Sam… lo sé porque ahora odias que venga, me odias ¿cierto?

-no, bueno antes sí. Te odie al principio Melanie-admití- odie que me dejaras sola con mama enloquecida… odie que escaparas sin mí, odie que yo sola soporte todo mientras tu huiste, odie que fueras tan cobarde… éramos un equipo ¿no? Y de pronto solo era yo- me desahogue, le dije todo lo que siempre había guardado, sé que si pudiera llorar estaría llorando

-tenía miedo…- dijo Melanie, que de nuevo estaba llorando- ya sabes cómo se ponía mama todas las noches, se emborrachaba y nos gritaba un montón de cosas

-y siguió así después de que te fuiste, siguió mucho tiempo así, de hecho- le dije- pero esta vez solo estaba yo…

-pudiste haber venido conmigo, la beca era para las dos…

-y dejar que mama acabara con su vida, sabes que no hubiera soportado que ambas nos fuéramos, Melanie

-lo sé… fui una cobarde

-sí, lo fuiste

-no fue justo para ti, Sam… de verdad lo lamento

-te lo he dicho, ya no importa

-¿segura?

-sí-lo dije enserio

De nuevo nos quedamos calladas un momento

-creo que puedo dejarte ir ahora- dijo Melanie

-sí, se siente como si pudiera irme ahora- dije- pero aun no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-aún faltan muchos por convencer

-sabes, creo que podría ayudarte-dijo Melanie

**Hola… sé que me tarde en subir esto pero he comenzado la etapa de exámenes y hasta ahora tengo tiempo para actualizar, bueno, en realidad no. Aún tengo mucha tarea pero subí este mini-capitulo solo para no retardarme tanto con la historia… prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, si es posible esta misma semana**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o algo díganmelo. **

**Gracias por leer, lo hago con cariño**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

POV SAM

-entonces…-dijo Melanie- ¿a quién quieres que ayudemos primero?

Dude un poco. La verdad aún no había planeado a quien ayudaría primero

-no lo sé, Espumita dijo que debía ayudarlos antes de que enloquecieran y no pudiera hacer nada

-¿espumita?-dijo Melanie confundida

-sí-dije yo, no quería explicarle lo de mi gato/ángel guardián- supongo que primero debo ayudar a quien este enloqueciendo…

Mire a Melanie y espere que supiera en quien estaba pensando

-mama-decidió Melanie

-Carly-dije yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Carly?-pregunto Melanie confundida

-si bueno, la vi el otro día y estaba realmente mal

-no he visto mucho a Carly-dijo Melanie- pero sé que mama en verdad está enloqueciendo… ¿la has visto?

Recordé que cuando llegue aquí vi a mi madre bebiendo, no le di mucha importancia entonces, pero mama tiene un serio problema con el alcohol y si ha estado bebiendo desde mi accidente, probablemente ya haya vuelto a caer en su estado de locura

-solo una vez-respondí- pero creo que tienes razón, hay que ayudar primero a Pam, ¿sabes dónde está?

Melanie vacilo

-ha estado bebiendo mucho, y por eso ya no la dejan entrar al hospital a visitarte, pero aun así sale todos los días, aunque nunca he sabido a donde

-entonces supongo que debemos esperar a que vuelva a casa- dije

Melanie asintió de acuerdo

Pasaron un par de horas y Pam aún no regresaba

-¿no crees que ya se tardó mucho?-pregunto Melanie

-probablemente-dije yo. Aun me costaba trabajo reconocer el tiempo igual que antes

-Sammy, estoy comenzando a preocuparme-dijo Melanie con la voz temblorosa

-yo también-respondí

-debemos buscarla-decidió Melanie

-de acuerdo, pero primero déjame intentar algo

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mama, de repente la vi a ella caminando alrededor de una azotea, tenía una botella en la mano y estaba llorando muy fuerte. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos toda la casa estaba a oscuras y algunos focos habían explotado

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte al ver la casa en ese estado

Melanie estaba arrinconada en una esquina con sus manos cubriendo sus orejas, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y levantarse de su sitio

-¿tú… tu hicis… hicist…hiciste esto?- Melanie estaba aterrada

-¿el qué?

-esto-dijo Melanie señalando todo alrededor- de repente te quedaste callada y un segundo después todos los focos explotaron

-¿enserio? –Dije sorprendida- genial

-¡no fue genial! Me asustaste

-lo siento-dije yo. La verdad es que no lo sentía

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-no lo sé, pero creo saber dónde está Pam

-¿en dónde?

- estaba en una azotea, tenía una botella en la mano y estaba llorando

-Sam… no crees que mama vaya a cometer una estupidez ¿o sí?

Reaccione al instante

-debemos asegurarnos de que no lo haga-dije yo muy alterada

-¿en qué azotea estaba? ¿Lo sabes?

-sí-dije yo. Había estado ahí millones de veces

Diez minutos después nos encontrábamos en la puerta del Bushwell plaza

-¿segura que es aquí?- dijo Melanie

-al cien por ciento

Entramos y Lewbert grito aterrado al ver a Melanie pasar, supongo que pensó que se trataba de mí

-este portero me sigue dando miedo-murmuro Melanie

-es inofensivo-dije yo

Nota de la autora: **la letra negrita será para Melanie, **_la manuscrita para Sam _y la subrayada para Pam.

Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos a la azotea, donde efectivamente, ahí estaba mi mama, balanceándose en la orilla de la azotea

-**¡Mama!-**chillo Melanie

Pam pareció asustarse al ver a Melanie ahí

-¡¿Qué haces aquí niña?! Vuelve a casa-respondió Pam medio enojada. Definitivamente estaba ebria

-**no me iré de aquí sin ti**- Melanie estaba llorando y comenzó a acercarse a mama muy rápido

_-¡Melanie!-_ le grite yo- _detente_

Se detuvo en seco

**-¿QUÉ?** –Respondió Melanie entre asustada, enojada**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, qué no la vez?**

-_la vas a asustar_-respondí yo

-¿con quién diablos estás hablando?-pregunto Pam

_-no le digas_-dije yo rápidamente- _negocia con ella, dile que le dirás después de que se aleje de ahí_

**-te… te lo diré si te acercas a mí**-respondió Melanie con la voz entrecortada

-¡estás loca!- respondió Pam y le dio la espalda

**-no funciono**-murmuro Melanie

Debía pensar en algo rápido, pero de repente mi mente estaba en blanco

_-habla con ella_-dije yo- _hazle plática como puedas, distráela_

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algo, pero ahora Melanie también estaba congelada del susto

_-pregúntale por qué_-le dije a Melanie desesperada

Pam comenzó a poner un pie fuera del piso

**-¡¿Por qué?!-**reacciono Melanie de pronto

Pam se volvió de nuevo a ella

-por ella-dijo Pam, después volvió a darle la espalda

Un nudo de repente se formó en mi garganta

**-¡no estás sola!-**respondió Melanie

-claro que lo estoy, cielo- le respondió Pam, que de nuevo se volvió hacia Melanie- sin ella me quedare sola… no me juzgues, aun te amo

**-me quedare contigo, no volveré al internado**

-no será lo mismo, no eches a perder tu futuro Melanie, ya he tomado una decisión

**-¡Ella aún no está muerta!-** grito Melanie desesperadamente

Pam se volvió de nuevo

-pronto lo estará… y yo también…

_-¡No mama!-_grite yo, aunque estaba segura que no me escucharía

Pam se detuvo

-vuelve a casa hija, me estas distrayendo

Melanie se quedó congelada de nuevo y Pam estaba a punto de saltar

_-¡continua hablándole, Melanie! ¡No dejes que lo haga!-_le grite a Melanie en el oído

Ella dio un respingo fuerte pero me hizo caso

**-¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?-**le pregunto Melanie

Mama parecía decidida a ignorarla pero finalmente dijo

-este edificio fue como su segundo hogar, aquí fue donde ella cayo

Diablos, debía pensar en darle una razón para volver. Pensé en decirle que estaba aquí pero probablemente se asustaría mucho o enloquecería y en ambos casos saltaría de todas formas

**-no me dejes sola mama, por favor… te necesito**-suplico Melanie

Pam no respondió

**-no puedo perderte a ti también, ya he perdido a Sam. Tú eres lo único que me queda**- Melanie estaba llorando tan dramáticamente que en ese momento yo también quería llorar junto con ella

Pam pareció reaccionar frente a sus palabras

-no puedo perderla a ella-respondió Pam llorando

**-ella está aquí**- respondió Melanie

Me quede aterrada, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Pam

Pam se volvió completamente a Melanie y la observo como pidiendo una explicación

**-¿puedes sentirla?-**pregunto Melanie esperanzada

Yo observe a mamá

-sí-dijo Pam finalmente- creo que sí

De repente no supe que decir o hacer

**-ella está aquí porque quiere hablar contigo**-dijo Melanie

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto mama

**-aléjate de ahí y te lo explicare**

Mama vacilo un poco antes de volver, pero lo hizo. Sentí como si un peso se me fuera de encima

-explícate-exigió mama

Melanie también pareció quedarse muda durante un segundo. Todo esto era muy difícil de explicar

**-hace apenas pocas horas comencé a sentir su presencia**-comenzó Melanie- **no puedo verla, pero si sentirla y escucharla… ella, ella tiene una misión que cumplir**

_-dile que lo siento_-dije yo

Melanie asintió

**-me ha dicho que lo siente**

-¿sentirlo? ¿El qué?- pregunto Pam extrañada

_-el que la voy a dejar sola_-respondí

**-dice que te dejara sola**-respondió Melanie lentamente

-¿morira?- pregunto Pam con lágrimas en los ojos

Melanie asintió amargamente

Pam se quedó callada un momento y por un terrible segundo tuve miedo de que quisiera volver a suicidarse

-¿puede escucharme?- pregunto por fin Pam

**-sí, lo hace**-respondió Melanie

Pam asintió y después se volteo a donde estaba yo

-hija…-comenzó a decir mama pero su vos se quebró

_-mama_-dije yo- _estoy aquí, estoy bien_

**-dice que está bien**- dijo Melanie

-seguro que lo está- respondió Pam, después tomo aire y continuo- me dejaras sola…

_-no tengo opción, ya no pertenezco aquí_

**-dice que ya no pertenece aquí**- tradujo Melanie

Pam de nuevo comenzó a llorar

_-basta_-dije yo_- ya no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar_

**-dice que no le gusta verte llorar**-dijo Melanie

Pam se contuvo

-sigues siendo la fuerte- dijo en forma de broma aunque amargamente

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi "rostro"

_-solo he venido a despedirme_

**-dice que solo quiere decir adiós**

Pam asintió

_-pero primero quieras que me prometas algunas cosas_

**-pero dice que primero le prometas algo**

-escucho- respondió Pam

_-no quiero que vuelvas a tomar-le dije- no vuelvas a caer por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por mi_

-**dice que no puedes volver a tomar**

-lo intentare- respondió mama- lo intentare por ti

Asentí satisfecha

-_tampoco quiero que te vuelvas a dar por vencida, aún hay mucho por que vivir, no puedes rendirte por mi_

**-dice que tampoco puedes darte por vencida, tienes que vivir**

-mi vida es un asco- respondió Pam

-_probablemente_-dije- _pero entonces puedes cambiarla, por favor mama, promete que seguirás adelante_

**-dice que entonces la cambies, pero que tienes que continuar adelante, por favor**

-¿Cómo, Sam? ¿Cómo esperas que siga adelante sin ti? Tu y yo hemos sido un equipo desde hace ya algún tiempo. Yo te tenia a ti y tu me tenías a mí, ¿ahora cómo le hago?

-_se fuerte, Melanie te apoyara ¿recuerdas? Es como si yo hubiera sido quien se fue al internado y Melanie se hubiera quedado contigo. Empezaras de cero con ella, y sé que ambas saldrán adelante sin mí. Eres fuerte Pam, siempre lo has sido _

-**dice que puedes hacerlo, que eres fuerte y valiente. Además yo me quedare contigo. Empezaremos de cero**-Melanie no paraba de llorar mientras hablaba-** dice que será como si ella fuese la que estuvo en el internado todo este tiempo y como si yo me hubiera quedado**

Pam asintió mientras corrió a abrazar a Melanie. Ambas estaban llorando y consolándose una a la otra. Cuando vi eso me sentí más fuerte, y a la vez más ligera. Supongo que es así como debería sentirme después de ayudarlas

-Sam… ¿sigues aquí?

**- sí mama. Ella aún está aquí**

-lo lamento hija- dijo Pam

_-¿Qué es lo que lamentas?_

**-se pregunta qué es lo que lamentas**

-cuando tú te fuiste-dijo señalando a Melanie- fui muy injusta contigo-dijo señalando un espacio vacío, supongo que se refería a mí- te culpe porque tu padre se fue y te culpe porque Melanie se fue. Sé que fue muy difícil para ti todo ese proceso que dure antes de "estabilizarme" me emborrachaba y te gritaba muchas cosas feas que no debí gritarte… lo lamento, cielo. Sé que fui la peor madre del mundo

_-no lo fuiste, solo fuiste algo… ruda. Todos cometemos errores ¿sí? Yo tampoco fui la mejor hija pero quiero que sepas que no preferiría a otra madre en el mundo que no fueras tú_

-**dice que ya no importa, que todo eso quedo en el pasado… que todos cometemos errores, pero que de eso se trata la vida. Y que no preferiría a otra madre en el mundo que no fueras tú**

Mientras tanto por la ventana, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos de chocolate observaba todo tratando de comprender que es lo que había pasado ahí

**Hola chicos, hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy. Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews , la verdad me encanta que les guste mi historia. De ahora en adelante comenzare a aumentar poco a poco el seddie, porque hasta ahora, por lo menos para mi gusto, ha habido muy poco seddie**

**Ya saben, si les gusto, lo odiaron o tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirme, porque ya saben que yo escribo para ustedes :* **

**Gracias por leer, los vere la próxima semana**

**Con cariño**

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, ya sé qué prometí actualizar cada semana pero la verdad es que a veces me quedo sin tiempo de nada. Por eso los recompensare con dos capítulos más. Espero que me perdonen. Ok los veo abajo**

POV FREDDIE

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos meses (más o menos) desde que Sam tuvo el accidente, en esos dos meses muchas cosas pasaron

Al principio me pasaba día y noche en el hospital, lo sé, suena algo obsesivo, pero es que no podía simplemente irme a casa a descansar, no con Sam ahí luchando por su vida. Pero después de las primeras tres semanas mi mamá comenzó a preocuparse, porque comencé a descuidar la escuela y no dormía ni comía prácticamente nada. Spencer y Gibby estaban de acuerdo con mamá, según ellos si continuaba yendo al hospital día y noche terminarían enfermo o loco y se preocuparon por mí, lo cual me pareció estúpido porque Sam es la que estaba en la orilla de la muerte, no yo. Yo solo era su amigo que me preocupaba con ella

Como sea, ni mamá, ni Spencer ni Gibby me escucharon, y me prohibieron ir al hospital todos los días, naturalmente, al principio no les hice caso, pero mamá ya había previsto esto y les prohibió a las enfermeras que medaran entrar, así que no tuve más remedio que obedecer y quedarme en casa todas las tardes. Ahora solo podía ir a visitar a Sam cada tres días.

Los días que me quedaba en casa eran melancólicos y aburridos, porque Carly ya no era la misma. Ella se había encerrado en su propio mundo y se negaba a salir a algún otro lado que no fuera la escuela, ni siquiera se dignaba a ir a visitar a Sam al hospital porque según ella se sentía culpable. No entiendo mucho a Carly en ese sentido porque creo que, si en verdad se sintiera tan culpable como decía, debería estar todo el día en el hospital para remediar su culpabilidad (no era mi caso, yo nunca me sentí culpable) pero prefería encerrarse en ella misma… aunque creo que en cierta parte la comprendo un poco. En la escuela le dicen un montón de cosas horribles como "asesina" y cosas por el estilo, yo trato de animarla pero esta tan deprimida que no acepta razones de nadie. Recuerdo que yo pase por algo así en su momento (cuando Sam le confeso a todos que jamás había besado a nadie) pero yo salí adelante con ayuda de Sam y Carly y pronto todo eso quedo en el olvido, el problema es que Carly no deja que nadie la ayude y sin ayuda no sé si pueda llegar a superarlo

Tampoco salía con Gibby porque el sí tenía permitido ir al hospital tantas veces quisiera, y el decidía ir todos los días, pero a él nadie le prohibió no ir. La verdad es que Gibby iba sobre todo para ver a Tasha, una amiga de Wendy que era "amiga" de Sam. Al parecer había química entre esos dos. Y tampoco salía con Spencer porque él cuando no estaba en el hospital estaba en casa tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Carly. Con el único chico con quien a veces salía era Brad, (**N.A: tenía que meterlo de alguna forma**) un chico que va en el club de cómputo conmigo. Al principio no era mi amigo, solo era una de esas personas a las que saludas cuando ves en la calle pero nunca pasamos a más que un "hola" hasta que ocurrió el accidente. Yo no soy la persona más popular o sociable del instituto pero después del accidente Brad fue el primero en preguntar como estaba, yo solo respondí con un "bien, creo" y de ahí el comenzó a platicar sobre un montón de cosas que me hicieron olvidar del accidente un rato y eso estuvo bien. El problema es que él es un chico popular (lo sé, es raro tomando en cuenta que va en el club de computo) y casi nunca tiene tiempo libre, pero cuando lo tiene es agradable pasar el rato con él, la mayoría de las veces vemos películas o vamos a licuados locos por un licuado, pero como ya dije antes, casi nunca tenía tiempo lo cual me dejaba solo en casa durante toda la tarde

Cuando era uno de estos días me gustaba salir y sentarme en la salida de emergencias. Ese lugar era especial e íntimo, porque ahí fue donde di mi primer beso con Sam, porque ese lugar era solo de nosotros dos y de nadie más. Me quede sentado un rato cuando de repente empecé a escuchar una especie de alboroto desde arriba. Claro, solo podía escuchar gritos muy lejanos porque los ruidos venían desde la azotea, que estaba bastantes pisos arriba de mí, pero aun así pude distinguir la sombra de una mujer balanceándose a la orilla de la azotea. Con el temor de que esa mujer pudiera cometer una estupidez salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la azotea. Cuando llegue ahí me di cuenta de quien se trataba. Ahí frente a mis ojos estaban Pam y Melanie Puckett discutiendo, ambas estaban llorando y Pam seguía balanceándose en la orilla de la azotea. Intente pensar en decir algo razonable antes de entrar pero no pude pensar en nada así que decidí entrar y echar todo a la suerte cuando escuche algo que jamás olvidare

"ella está aquí" dijo Melanie como un intento desesperado de salvar a su madre y funciono

Después Melanie pregunto más esperanzada "¿Puedes sentirla?"

Pam vacilo un poco antes de contestar pero finalmente dijo

"sí, creo que sí"

Entonces todo alrededor de mi comenzó a dar vueltas. Quizás Melanie solo lo había dicho para que su mamá no se suicidara pero ¿Por qué Pam le siguió la corriente? No lograba comprenderlo

De repente como un flashback recordé que las primeras semanas sentí algo como una presencia en mi dormitorio

Acababa de regresar del hospital a petición de Spence y Gibby, recuerdo haber estado muy cansado y solo quería tomar una ducha y dormir, aunque sea solo un poco, antes de volver al hospital. Cuando llegue a casa fui directo al baño y tome una larga y relajante ducha. Al salir me tumbe en mi cama y de repente como si hubiese sido un sueño sentí que ella (Sam) estaba recostada al lado de mí. Claro, en el instante solo creí que era mi imaginación pero me deje llevar y "abrace" al aire donde se supone debía estar Sam, me quede dormido casi después de eso y cuando desperté seguí sintiendo esa presencia lo cual no me molesto en absoluto pero todo se volvió confuso cuando escuche mi nombre. Fue tan claro y tan real, de verdad juro que era de su voz. Voltee espantado hacia el lugar donde creí haber escuchado mi nombre pero claro, solo estaba yo… seguí escuchando mi nombre un par de veces hasta que por fin dejo de llamarme y entonces creí que estaba loco, pero ahora, estoy comenzando a dudar que fuera cierto

-**bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Los dos capítulos de recompensa serán sin falta la próxima semana. Entre tanto ustedes dejen sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, etc**

**Ah y un par de cosas que espero respondan **

***He leído un montón de historias donde a Sam le pasa algo y Freddie cambia de actitud un montón y se hace el chico malo y bla bla bla… personalmente creo que Freddie está bien así como es o por lo menos a mí me gusta más nerd y tierno pero como ya les he dicho yo escribo para ustedes y si ustedes quieren que cambie lo hare, si no lo dejare tal y como es**

***en cuanto a Carly creo que hare que Brad sea su pareja, para no dejarla forever alone, aunque claro también es si les gusta o si no ustedes deciden quién quieren que sea su pareja o si de plano la dejo sin pareja… Además creo que jugare mucho con Brad, no lo sé tal vez incluya un poco de Creddie, BradXSam pero sobre todo Seddie y claro sin descuidar demasiado el tema de lo sobrenatural**

***Como se dieron cuenta este capítulo lo narro Freddie y puede tomarse solo de relleno pero si les gusto que Freddie lo narrara o si quieren que alguien más aparte de Freddie (Como Carly, Spencer, Melanie etc) narren algunos capítulos más solo díganmelo y lo hare**

**Y por ultimo me disculpo de nuevo por tardar tanto y yo se que alomejor esperaban mucho de este capitulo pero no se desesperen. Esperare a que respondan para poder hacer los próximos capítulos más grandes y emocionantes**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana**

**Siempre suya**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

POV FREDDIE

Después de que Pam y Melanie terminaron de abrazarse Melanie sugirió volver a casa, así que tuve que correr a esconderme detrás de unas cajas para que no me vieran. Espere a estar totalmente seguro de que se habían ido cuando decidí que también era momento de volver a casa. Pero algo me detuvo, un instinto dentro de mí hizo que saliera a la azotea. Salí justo en medio del crepúsculo. Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Me quede impresionado porque juro que desde la azotea podía sentir como si los rayos naranjas y rosas que se forman en el cielo me abrazaran. Respire hondo y me permití disfrutar el momento. Tenía que recordarme a mí mismo que cuando Sam saliera del hospital la traería aquí para ver el atardecer juntos. Porque ella lo merece, merece saber lo hermoso que es aquí todas las tardes… quizás también algún día invite a Carly, pero claro, después de que Sam lo haya visto. Después de la nada empecé a escuchar a alguien cantar, era una voz hermosa y me relajaba. ¿Acaso era Sam? Quiero decir, de alguna manera Melanie y Pam habían sentido su presencia aquí… quizás y si era cierto todo eso Sam seguía aquí

-¿Sam? – pregunte a la nada, pero claro nadie respondió

Solo seguía escuchando esa hermosa canción, la más bonita que jamás había escuchado. Ahora que lo pienso no podría decir cuál era la letra de la canción, ni siquiera importaba, solo me importaba su voz, dulce y relajante. Después todo se volvió confuso, como si no supiera nada de mí. No podía saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero no me importaba, me sentía volando

De repente la canción empezó a interrumpirse, cada vez sonada más y más baja hasta que dejo de sonar definitivamente. Ahora solo podía escuchar que alguien gritaba mi nombre. No reconocí la voz pero parecía preocupada y asustada. "abrí mis ojos" por decirlo así, porque en realidad nunca los cerré, pero si quede cegado por la música. Cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo me descubrí a mí mismo al borde de la azotea a punto de brincar. Después sentí que alguien se abalanzo sobre mí y ambos quedamos tendidos en el suelo, a salvo

-¿pero qué diablos te pasa eh? – pregunto Carly muy molesta

- ¡Carly! ¡Has salido de tu casa! – le dije como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo

Ella me miro incrédula por un segundo pero después frunció el ceño y pareció molesta de nuevo

-¡pero claro que he salido de casa! ¿Qué no me ves? – después de eso se señaló a ella misma

Después tomo aire y volvió a decir

-¿Qué diablos hacías ahí eh? ¿Acaso pensabas suicidarte?

Por poco me olvidaba de eso. Ahora estaba bastante confundido

-no, claro que no- dije en tono de indignación- jamás pensaría en suicidarme

- entonces ¿Cómo explicas que te encontré a punto de saltar?

-yo… yo no sé. En verdad Carly te juro que estaba viendo el crepúsculo y de repente empecé a escuchar que alguien cantaba, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que tú me tumbaste lejos de la orilla

Carly me miro como si hubiera enloquecido, y quizás en verdad enloquecí

-no me crees ¿cierto?- pregunte

-quisiera no creerte Freddie… pero lamentablemente te creo

Al principio me quede confundido (más todavía). Debí de haber demostrado mi confusión porque Carly comenzó a hablar

-también escuche una canción antes de venir acá, por eso he salido. La canción era simplemente hermosa y quería seguir escuchando más… la seguí hasta aquí y cuando llegue te vi a ti a punto de saltar… y la música se hizo más fuerte aun ¿sabes? Pero de repente me dejo de sonar bonita y relajante, ahora sonaba incluso fea y desentonada… después fue como si estuviera de nuevo en la realidad y por un terrible segundo creí que en verdad saltarías… te grite un montón de veces pero no me escuchabas… y no podía perderte a ti también…- Carly comenzó a querer llorar pero se contuvo. Apretó fuerte sus ojos y dio un suspiro muy largo, después volvió a abrir los ojos y supe que ella ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir

-¿no te parece raro?- dije yo

-¿el qué?

- el que ambos comenzáramos a escuchar una canción hermosa de la nada y de repente no fuéramos consientes de nosotros mismos

-quizá estemos locos- sugirió Carly

-¿y enloquecimos de la misma forma y tenemos las mismas alucinaciones? Es mucha coincidencia ¿no lo crees?

Carly pareció reflexionar sobre eso

-parece mucha coincidencia- acordó Carly- pero no encuentro otra explicación razonable a todo esto

- jamás dije que la explicación acerca de todo esto fuera razonable-dije yo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Mire a Carly por un rato. Quería decirle lo que escuche hace un rato, lo que dijo Melanie a Pam y lo que sentí las primeras semanas después del accidente pero no estaba seguro de que Carly pudiera soportarlo

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte

-¿bien?- repitió Carly- ¿Qué quieres decir con "bien"?

-¿ya no te sientes culpable?- dije yo en tono muy bajo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla

Carly pareció confundida al principio, luego molesta y después triste

-claro que si- dijo al principio- pero creo que ya aprendí que lamentándome no lograre nada… quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero ir a ver a Sam en el hospital, quiero volver a salir contigo y con Gibby y quiero, en verdad necesito un licuado loco

Después de eso me abrazo y pude sentir un par de lágrimas en mi camisa

(^-^)/ (^-^)/ (^-^)/ 00000000 (^-^)/ (^-^)/ (^-^)/ 000000

POV SAM

Justo después de que mi mama y Melanie se abrazaran escuche un "psss" de por detrás de una pila, el abrazo aun no terminaba cuando fui a ver de quien se trataba

-hey- salude a mi gato/ángel

-acompáñame- me dijo muy serio. Me pareció extraño pero lo seguí. Ambos aparecimos en la versión vieja y abandonada de mi casa

-¿Por qué me has traído de vuelta aquí? – pregunte confundida

-esto es muy importante niña, allá afuera hay espías, podrían escuchar lo que quiero decirte, y eso nos metería en más problemas

Y como es costumbre, no entendí nada de lo que decía

-y… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

-lo saben-dijo

Oh genial, ahora todo tiene sentido (nótese el sarcasmo)

-¿Quiénes saben qué?

-los cielos, los cielos saben lo que te he dicho

-sigo sin entender-dije impacientemente

-no me sorprende- dijo el gato sarcásticamente- pero debes de concentrarte. Esto es muy serio

- eso intento, ¡pero no me explicas nada!

-el otro día- comenzó a decir- cuando estábamos en el ático… ¿recuerdas?

Yo asentí

-te estaba explicando en la situación en la que estabas… y por accidente te dije la forma en que puedes salvarte

-sí, recuerdo todo esto… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-el problema es que lo saben, los cielos saben que te he dicho la forma en que puedes salvarte

-pero eso es imposible, yo no le he dicho a nadie sobre eso- dije yo

- seguramente un espía estaba en el ático cuando te lo dije

-pero solo estábamos nosotros dos…

-¿estas segura? No se me ocurrió revisar el lugar antes de decirte… estaba demasiado ocupado tratándote de explicar, tenías tan poco tiempo…

- ¿y ahora qué?

-quieren hacerte pagar por eso… han enviado demonios en busca de tus amigos

En eso espumita saco un espejo (no sé de donde lo saco, estoy segura que no lo llevaba antes) y lo estrello en el piso. Se formaron un montón de piezas grandes en el piso

-ahora mira- dijo espumita caminando alrededor de los vidrios- cada uno de estos pedazos están conectados con tus amigos y familiares… aquí, este es el de Pam (y apareció mama acostada en su cama con Melanie acurrucada a su lado), este es el de tu gemela (y apareció la misma imagen que en el vidrio de mama), este es el de Spencer (quien estaba sentado en el hospital) , el de Gibby (él estaba en licuados locos con Tasha)… estos dos son los más grandes, porque son los que más te importan… también son los que están en más peligro

Eran los que correspondían a Carly y Freddie

-acércate niña, mira lo que está pasando- dijo Espumita

Me acerque y vi en uno a Freddie reflejado, estaba en la azotea de Bushwell plaza

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí? Dije confundida, pues yo acababa de estar ahí hace un momento, de repente una idea terrible pasó por mi mente

-no me digas que él estuvo ahí cuando mama…-dije

-así es, él estaba escondido, pero lo vio todo- me confirmo espumita

Comencé a molestarme… enserio estaba molesta hasta que vi que una mujer apareció delante de el

Era alta, de dos metros y medio o quizá más, llevaba un vestido negro y antiguo y su piel era blanca como la nieve, casi transparente. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros y sus labios rojos como sangre. Las facciones de su cara eran casi perfectas, finas y sin imperfecciones. Era terrorífica

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunte

- es un demonio

De repente la mujer abrió su boca y comenzó a llamar a Freddie, el no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de la mujer

"_ven a mí, suicídate"_ comenzó a decir una y otra vez la mujer, de repente Freddie comenzó a caminar hacia ella

-¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Por qué la sigue?- dije molesta, pero sobre todo, asustada

-esta hechizado- dijo Espumita que ahora también estaba muy serio

-ahora mira acá, este otro espejo- me dijo espumita. Era el espejo de Carly. Yo no quería verlo… Carly estaba en su propio mundo, Freddie, en cambio, estaba siendo hechizado por una bruja

Voltee al espejo de Carly y otra mujer exactamente igual a la que se le apareció a Freddie estaba llamando a Carly de la misma manera que llamo a Freddie "_ven a mí, suicídate"_

-debemos detenerlas

-no puedes-dijo espumita- no puedes pelear contra demonios

No me importo. Tome uno de los cristales y me metí en él. Espumita comenzó a llamarme y pedirme que me detuviera pero yo ya no escuchaba. En menos de un segundo me encontré de nuevo en la azotea

-Hey asquerosa bruja, deja a mi amgo- le grite a la bruja que estaba llamando a Freddie

Cuando voltee me encontré cara a cara con el demonio que había estado llamando a Carly. Ella me sonrió maliciosamente dejando ver sus blancos y filosos colmillos y me dio un buen golpe. Caí dolorosamente varios metros lejos de donde estaba. Antes de poder levantarme el mismo demonio ya estaba de nuevo frene a mí esperando a que me levantara para poder golpearme de nuevo. Ella ya no hablaba, ahora solo un demonio es la que estaba hechizando a mis amigos

Antes de que el demonio que me golpeo pudiera atacarme de nuevo apareció espumita. Poco a poco espumita se empezó a hacer más y más grande hasta que dejo de parecerse al viejo gato pulgoso que tenía. Ahora parecía un puma, solo que más grande y fuerte y se había vuelto de un color blanco y majestuoso. Ataco a el demonio y dejo salir un gruñido que incluso a mí se me erizaron los pelos. La reacción de ambos demonios fue de miedo

-no dejes de cantar- ordeno el demonio que peleaba con espumita a el otro demonio

Espumita alzo las orejas poniendo atención a lo que el otro demonio decía. Ahora Carly estaba en la puerta de la azotea y Freddie se balanceaba en la orilla. Comencé a aterrarme, quería hacer algo para detener a los demonios pero no podía hacer nada, me sentí tan impotente…

Entonces espumita lo hizo. Comenzó a rugir con tal fuerza que ahora los llamados del demonio eran tapados. El demonio se molestó aún más y comenzó a gritarles a Carly y a Freddie pero no funciono. Carly despertó

-es inútil- le dijo el demonio que estaba peleando con Espumita al otro demonio- la niña a despertado

-maldito gato- esta vez la vos del demonio fue realmente terrorífica, cortante y lenta

Antes de siquiera pensar en lo que había pasado el demonio que estaba cantando se dejó ir asía espumita y asía mí

Al siguiente segundo estábamos en un cuarto negro, igual al cuarto blanco en el que desperté, sin paredes ni techo ni piso

-ESPUMITA- grite yo

-estoy aquí niña- me dijo con tono calmado

Después sentí su pelaje al lado de mí y mis miedos se fueron

Lo que paso después es difícil de explicar. Las demonio comenzaron a cantar en un idioma que no conozco, pero era antiguo… quizás latín. Después alrededor de nosotros comenzó a formarse un circulo de llamas, pero estas eran llamas diferentes, eran negras y verdes, a veces cambiaban de color al morado pero enseguida volvían de nuevo a su color original, y las brujas siguieron cantando en latín

-no escuches Sam- advirtió mi gato

Trate de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera esa canción. De repente las mujeres demonio bajaron desde el cielo, ahora tenían unas enormes alas negras y una de ellas llevaba un látigo que parecía de cuero

Una de ellas dijo algo que no entendí porque lo dijo en otro idioma, después se volvió asía mí y sonrió

-muere- siseo la demonio que llevaba el latido y se me abalanzo

Después sentí el golpe de su látigo de lleno en el costado de mi rostro. Fue un dolor difícil de explicar

Espumita de nuevo rugió, pero pronto la otra demonio se abalanzo contra él. Ahora solo era yo contra una demonio gigante con látigo. Respira Sam-me dije a mi misma-

-SOY SAM PUCKETT Y NO LE TEMO A NADA NI NADIE

Y dicho esto hice una de mis usuales estupideces y me abalance contra el demonio. En ese momento no sé cómo fue pero logre quitarle el látigo a la mujer demonio

-niña insolente, pagaras por lo que hiciste

-uy si, que miedo- me burle de ella en su cara

La demonio fue por mí y yo le di un buen latigazo. Ahora me sentía más valiente que nunca

-AAAGGG MALDITA MOCOSA… LAMENTARAS HABERLO HECHO

- oh sí, no lo creo- y me atreví a golpearla una vez mas

Hubiera podido quedarme un buen rato así, pero de repente un grito aterrador nos interrumpió. Espumita le había arrancado un ala a una de las demonio

Ambas pronunciaron algo en su propio idioma y después se volvieron asía nosotros

-esto aún no termina

Dio esto una mujer tomo a su hermana y ambas demonio se fueron volando

-rápido, hay que salir de aquí antes de que algo más ocurra- me dijo

Yo asentí y tome a espumita de su pelaje. Un segundo después volvimos a la casa abandonada

-no debiste ir- me regaño espumita

- y dejar que esas brujas mataran a mis amigos…

- arriesgaste tu propia existencia. Esa bruja te hubiera matado si hubiera querido niña, pero hubo algo que la detuvo

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-no lo sé, pero tuvo que ser una razón muy poderosa. Las demonio no perdonan fácil una insolencia como la tuya… lo importante es, que ahora te has ganado tus propios enemigos del más allá

-genial- dije en tono cansado- justo lo que necesito

-ponte esto- me dijo y después me tendió un manto negro

-¿Qué es eso?- dije

-el ala del demonio, mientras lo uses ni ellas ni nadie sin alma podrá acercarse a ti, te protegerá

Lo tome y lo envolví en mis hombros, al siguiente segundo se había convertido en una chaqueta de cuero negro

-genial- dije entusiasmada

-sí, te sienta bien- me dijo

-ahora vuelve a tu casa, tu verdadera casa. Y mantén la guardia baja, no interactúes con nadie, ni siquiera con tu gemela hasta que yo te diga. Y no intentes ayudar a nadie

-de acuerdo, jefe

-esto es serio

-lo tomo enserio

-bien, ahora déjame ver si puedo arreglar algo de lo que hiciste

Me quede callada. Sentí como si hubiera arruinado todo

-oye espumita

-¿sí?

-gracias

Espumita se acercó a mí y me dio un beso de gato en mi herida, después se fue


End file.
